Family First, Sanity Second
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Commander Steve McGarrett returns to Hawaii to find something he never knew existed that may just change his life forever.
1. The DNA Distance

Hawaii 5-0 Family first, sanity second

I don't own Hawaii Five-0. This just popped into my head thought I'd write it out.

"What the hell" I ask a loud looking at the paper placed before me on my desk.

"The test doesn't lie" Max the head medical examiner tells me with a shack of his head. I've been back on the main island of Hawaii for 4 months. Ever since my father was brutally murdered while on the phone with me, by a very bad guy who is now dead.

I now have a lot of questions and he is not here to answer them, neither is my mother. She had to know right I mean there is no way she didn't it would be very difficult to hide. Or not it's not like I know everything about my parents' lives I'm starting to see.

"I have a brother" I say a loud. How is there another McGarrett out there for all these years and I not know about it? Does he know he has a brother or that's he is even adopted, does Mary know. No I think not she could not keep a secret when we were kids.

I'm the head of the 5-0 task force, we had a body wash up on the shore this morning with a noose around his neck and a FBI badge in what was left of his jacket pocket. This guy didn't look like a Fed but that didn't mean anything.

Chin was working on getting the guy's name, while Kono was getting the statements from the witness.

When this guy walks up to an officer outside the yellow crime scene tape. They talk for a minute then he takes out his phone after listening for a couple seconds he heads to a nice looking Mustang. And drives off towards the downtown area of the city.

What caught my attention was what the guy was wearing obviously from the mainland. He is wearing a blue button up shirt and a tie. A tie! In Hawaii with dress pants with a gun and a badge so he is a cop, must be a transfer.

Wondering what a mainland cop wanted at my crime scene I go to find out from the officer he talked to.

"Officer Sanchez who was that man you were talking to their" Looking at me with a confused expression before realizing I was talking about the man who was just here talking to him. "That was Detective Danny Williams works for HPD just transferred."

"Why was he here in the first place" I ask wanting to get to the point of this new detective

"He was asking if I'd seen a gang member by the name of Jameson. His informant told him he was in the area he was checking the area. He just a call from his partner who found him"

So he is a cop here, okay no big deal I think as say thanks to the man. I'll keep my eye on him he has this look about like I've seen him before even know I haven't.

"I got a name Special Agent Calvin Messick from the Dallas office. I talked to his boss who told me that he had no reason to be anywhere near Hawaii" Chin states coming up next to me as I stand by the evidence truck.

"Well he was hear for a reason, we need to find out what that is" I see Kono approach with a whole lot of nothing from the witness who found the body.

Once we get back to the office and get to work on this guy and why he was in Hawaii my mind starts to wonder back to Detective Danny Williams he really does look familiar I like to think I would remember if I'd seen him anywhere before.

"Hey Chin have you heard anything about a Danny Williams Detective with the HPD" I ask as he passes my office. There is not much the older man doesn't know.

"I know he is new only been here for six months I believe, from the mainland, solid, he may not be from here but HPD is treating him as close as a to a locale you can get without being one"

Interesting outsiders don't usually get that kind of treatment and defiantly not after only six months. That's when Max decided to show up out of breath with a folder in his hand

"Steve I was hoping to have a word with you… in private" stealing a glance at Chin as he speaks. I wave Chin out and look at Max "Sure Max what's up?"

"Well Steve as you know the Governor wanted all the cops and state employees to have their DNA entered into the database for identifying in after the attack" When Max takes a break

"After the attack on the HPD by man bent on revenge, several dead they had to identify the bodies through their DNA. As a just in case they want everyone to summit theirs in case something else happens and we need to identify bodies again a precaution" I Say remembering the memo form the Governor.

"As you and the rest of the 5-0 task force volunteered yours already it was put in the database last week, I was checking everything when I noticed an anomaly. I had it tested twice when I noticed it"

I look at Max he doesn't seem to want to continue "And Max what did you find?"

"That you and another individual at the HPD have similar DNA a common parent your mother it would seem"

"What does that mean Max what are you trying to say" Although I knew exactly what he was saying

Placing a paper in front of me it still takes me a minute to process.

"What the hell" I ask a loud looking at the paper before me.

"The test doesn't lie" He tells me with a straight yet shocked expression. I look at the paper again.

"I have a brother" I say allowed and it's none other than the mainlander Detective Danny Williams.

HAHA didn't see that coming just kidding I did I think this will be a one shot unless someone wants me to continue depending on how I feel I might do it anyway maybe not


	2. Meeting My Brother

Hawaii 5-0 Family First, Sanity Second

I'm going with the thought that Danny is older than Steve I don't know if they are or not but for this story he is. I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or its characters.

I can't stop thinking about, about the fact I got a brother. No wonder he looked familiar, we are blood relatives same DNA. I've been going through Dads office trying to find a clue he knew about Mom having another son. According to Max he was born a couple years before me.

Mom and Dad had been married at the time, so how did she have another baby. They seemed so happy to me anyway.

I found nothing, all his old files, tax forms, wedding certificate, nothing mention Danny Williams or any kids except me and Mary. I want this to be a lie, that my Mom didn't have another kid but the DNA doesn't lie. Danny Williams is my brother I can't help but think about him who is he? What is he like? I need to get out of the house.

Thirty six hours ago my life was thrown a curve ball. Grabbing the keys to my truck I head out. There is a football game that's going down at the high school. I used to be the quarter back when I went to school there a long time ago.

Once I get to the field I see Kono and Chin in the bleachers. Well, actually I heard Kono then I saw Chin. "Little into the game isn't she?" I ask Chin when I sit down.

He grins at me before saying "please she is just warming up wait until half time"

"Nice, what is the score?" Looking at the home team they look good.

"7 to 14 were in the lead"

"Already teams doing well I see a championship in the future." Kono sits down with a huff after the home teams loses the football.

Turning to me with a smile "So boss decided to join us I see"

Grinning at her "Yes needed to get out of the house" It was a good choice I feel better than I did in my house sitting in my dad's office. "Want to grab a bit to eat after the game?" Both Kono and Chin nod neither one taking their eyes off the game.

With a final score of 13 to 28 we head out to the burger shop down the street from the high school. Laughing and joking like a family does, having a good day and starving

When the door chimes I look over and none other than Detective Danny Williams walks in. Looking just like I remember him, I can't help but stare for a minute. Only today he has a little girl with him, she is talking very fast and in a excited tone of voice. Holding his hand she looks up at him the whole time.

Smiling down at her I feel a little jealous of him at the moment.

After they get their burgers they head toward us sitting in the booth in front of me. "And then Tommy said I would get cooties, will I get cooties daddy?!"

"Monkey how many times do I have I told you not to listen to Tommy" Williams tells who I now see is his daughter. "Are you sure Danno, because I really like Mr. Hoppy he's cute?"

"Monkey would I lie to you? Mr. Hoppy can't give you cooties now ignore Tommy he is misguided in life. Now eat your burger before it gets cold" Williams's smiles down at her eating his own burger. Looking him over I'm at a loss, I have never been this uncertain in my entire life. I'm a seal I been in more traumatic situations then this.

"Bro you okay you look kinda pale" Chin brings me back to reality. Looking at him I tell him yes I'm okay that I would see them at work tomorrow. After exchanging goodbyes I head over to the counter to grab a togo box for my fries. Not the most healthy choice but I'm having a hell of a week.

When I turn around Williams and his daughter are heading out the door.

"So what else do you want to do today, maybe head to the harbor take a tour of the ships?"

"Oh can we Danno I want to see the Arizona it's my favorite?" The little girl replies

Arizona that's my grandfather's ship, our grandfather I guess. Looking down I see the little girl dropped her pink sweater. They start to walk away when I pick it up.

"Excuse me your daughter dropped her sweater" When they stop and turn around I hand it over.

"Oh thanks I didn't even see it fall" Williams says as he hands it back to his daughter

"No problem heard you were going to take a tour of the Arizona you'll enjoy it, great place."I say finding myself wanting to talk to them.

"Yeah we enjoy taking tours of the sites, Danny Williams" he holds out his hand

Taking it I respond "Steve McGarrett" A look of recognition appears in his eye

"5-0 yes thought you looked familiar with the HPD myself"

"Daddy we got to go or we will miss the tour" the little girl says pulling on his hand.

"Yes Gracie lets go nice to meet you officially Steve see you around"

"Thank you for getting my sweater Mr. McGarrett" Gracie says with a smile as big as the sun

"You're welcome, have fun on your tour" Walking away I am very uncertain about how I feel. He seems nice but does he know, I don't think so but I find myself thinking of how to talk to him again.

There we go not sure where I'm going with this but it will come to me. I'm thinking a friendship then Danny finding out. Sorry it took so long I've been working like crazy till next time.


	3. The Next Step

Hawaii Five 0 Family First Sanity Second

I do not own Hawaii Five 0 or its characters.

It has been two weeks since the whorl wind of events took place turning my life upside down. I finally feel like I got a hold of the situation. I haven't told Danny Williams yet I can't seem to find a moment or a way to tell him. I mean how would I tell him I am his brother, half-brother anyway.

What would I say 'Oh hey Williams what is up, nice day were having here? Oh by the way I am your half-brother, we both got the same mother. Anyway you like football?'

Yeah I can see that ending with the most welcome outcome. Most likely hitting me or just never speaking to me again, I have seen him around in the last couple of weeks sometimes with his partner or his daughter Grace.

It was another week before I spoke to Danny again a drug dealer decided to drive his car into a crowd at the courthouse where the governor was giving a speech. We got him out of the car and on the ground when it exploded.

Williams was there with his partner whose name I couldn't remember, he was talking to the drug dealer. It didn't look like it was going well, so I decided to head over. I didn't even see him arrive he must have been in the courthouse when it happened and being a cop he had to help.

"Come on man talk to me. What were you planning once you finished your little drive there? Ok then don't tell me but they will get it out of you make this easy for yourself" Danny shakes his head and put the drug dealer in the squad car.

"Williams get anything out of him?" I ask when he turns around since this is my case because I am head of the governor's task force. And the governor was here when it happened it just falls that way. "No he doesn't want to chit chat it would seem, I guess since you're asking me the governor has decided you get the case" He tells me as he looks around for his partner I guess.

"Yes she has, we will take it from here, and did you get a name from him?" I ask I'm trying to be my usual self I don't want anyone to know just yet, Danny Williams is a really good cop if the whisper around the island are true. He moved here from New Jersey to be with his daughter who was moved here by his ex-wife. What I saw the other day a great father.

I don't want him to think anything is out of the ordinary here, he is smart enough to pick up on that.

"Driver's license says Mark Campbell but who knows if that is true with this guy he doesn't look like the honest type" Williams says as he hands it over to me I turn and give it to Chin telling him to run it and get Kono to pull all the surveillance footage off the security and traffic cameras try to figure out where this guy came from.

"Hey Danny we just got a call from the guys down by the ice cream shop on beach" Meka Hanamoa tells Danny when I turn around to look at the car. I don't want to move away some part of me wants to be near my brother. "You mean Kahako, Grace loves that place what did they want?"

"Couple of kids decided to hold it up with some pretty fancy guns they shouldn't have" He says as he shakes his head " Really this is going to be fun, well Five-O gets this crime scene then, so let's head over see what we got." Danny and Meka turn to leave discussing the crime and the best way to get the kids to talk.

"So guess what Mark Campbell is not his real name no surprise there, his finger prints come back to a Jacob Martin, 27 lives with his mother spent the last 5 years in prison for manslaughter when his car went across the center divider killing a mother and her 6 year old son" Chin gives me the details as we walk back to my car.

"Nice so if he is fresh out of prison how does he already have a following in the drug world?" I wonder aloud on the way back to the palace. He doesn't even have any former charges for drugs or any connection at all to the drug world.

When we get there Martin is in lockup waiting for us to interrogate him I see Kono standing at the computer screen waiting for us. "So boss I pulled all the footage I could find and I didn't find a whole lot he doesn't even show up till he is pulling up to the courthouse"

"How is that even possible he didn't just appear out of thin air" Chin speaks in disbelief looking at us. And he is right there is no way this guy should have got that far without being seen, it just is not possible.

"Kono keep looking he is around their somewhere, maybe he had a partner that drove the car with him hidden in the backseat or something" Him hiding would explain a lot.

Martin of coarse has nothing to say even after three hours, he is silent as a rock in the middle of the dessert. "Great so we got nothing from him we need a lead" I say as I rub my head with my hand.

"Maybe Meka has got one here is come with Williams looks like they got something to say" I look up when I hear Chin say Danny's name he is right they look like they got something to share. Wow moments like this I just want to tell him but I don't think that would be taken very well. After all his parents may have a perfect marriage complete with the illusion of happiness too.

"Meka what brings you to our side of the woods?" Chin asks when he shakes Meka's hand.

"Got some information that might help you with that guy who drove into the courthouse this morning, Oh McGarrett, Chin this is my partner Danny Williams he made the connection" Meka introduces Danny to us, he shakes Chin's hand with a hello and nods to me.

I couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Chin but I shake it off I'm being stupid. I lead the way into the main room where Danny and Meka tell us how the kids in their robbery this morning had some guns they should never have had. When they ran the serial numbers they came back to Jacob Martin our bad guy.

What do you know guns that's a big commodity on the island.

Interesting it's not much but it is a lead "Since this is your information and our guy isn't talking lets work this together" The looks of surprise say the detectives were not expecting this, neither were Chin and Kono, call me selfish but I want Danny to hang around some more get to know him.

"Love to right Danny" Meka asks looking over to Danny who nods when his phone starts to ring. "Excuse me for a moment" We get to work as he steps away.

There you go I'm working on the next one really peace out. Not sure how I feel about it I think it went well looks like I'm heading in a good direction.


	4. The Dealers Bar

Hawaii Five O Family First, Sanity Second

Here is the next Chapter I was in a writing mood I guess. Once again I do not own the show or its characters although that would be nice.

As Danny steps away to talk on the phone we begin discussing the case throwing ideas back and forth. I can't keep focus though and I keep looking over at Danny he is gesturing wildly with his hands in a very animated conversation with someone.

When I hear my name I look up to see Chin giving me a look that says he caught my staring at the detective. I give him an 'I'll tell you later look' before turning back to Kono who was checking Martins criminal associates.

I see Meka also caught my staring at Danny but he doesn't say anything and gets back to work.

Maybe Meka didn't see it at all or that's what I keep telling myself, I am a Navy Seal I can keep my emotions under control.

"No Monkey I am on my way I promise, no sweetie don't cry, I will be there in a few minutes alright…. Yes I am don't worry I'm sure someone is feeding Mr. Hoppy….. Alright I love you too I'm on my way"

We all turn when Danny walks back over catching the last part of his conversation.

"Hey Meka I got to go that was Grace I need to pick her up from school she is hysterical right now" We all share looks Kono and Chin were confused on who Grace this was.

"No problem I will get a ride she okay Danny?" Meka asks walking Danny to the door, we don't hear his response as he leaves. When Meka returns he tries to explain without going into Danny's business.

"He says he is sorry but Grace is having a bit of an emergency at school"

"Who is Grace, Meka is she alright that sounded important?" Chin asks in a way only he can with an apparent concern for the unknown Grace.

"Yes Grace is his daughter she fell off the Monkey bars at school and sprained her arm, she is scared and her mom and step-father are on a business trip so he was the first the school called" Meka looks upset for his partners kid.

"Man that suck hope she gets better, he going to be back?" Kono asks this time I can't make my mouth work I only meet the little girl once but she was a special little girl.

Meka nods his head yes "Tomorrow or the day after depends on if he can get a hold of Rachael, so shall we?" He turns his attention back to the screen not willing to talk about his partner's daughter anymore.

With a look we all get back to work "Ok then lets spilt up Chin and myself will take his gun running buddies, Meka you and Kono take his mother house he must have left something behind"

Getting back to work is the best way to get my head back in the game. With that we split up I really should have seen it coming. Chin was no idiot.

"So boss what's up with you and Danny you guys know each other or something?" Chin cuts right to the point once we are in the car I look over to see Meka get into Kono's car giving me a look that I couldn't place.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I try and play it like nothing happened but Chin isn't a seasoned cop for nothing the man has got skill.

"Really so those looks you keep giving him at the briefing were what exactly? Cuz you kept staring at him like you were trying to see into his soul" Oh who am I kidding I was; wasn't I. Chin is practically my best friend and I need to tell someone.

"Fine but keep it to yourself don't tell Kono I'm still trying to get my head around it as it is"

"Whatever you need what's going on you've been acting a little off since the football game last month?" I can feel him looking at me.

"Danny Williams is my half-brother, my mother apparently had another son before me, I found out couple days before the game" Taking a deep breath it feels good to get it off my chest.

Staring at me for a couple minutes I can tell he was not expecting that at all, he doesn't get a chance to comment as we pull up to the bar that Martin's friends like to partake their daily criminal activities at.

We head in looking for Jimmy Banes the best friend and our best lead as to why Martin had a fake ID on him and why he drove into a crowd at the courthouse earlier today.

"Jimmy Banes?" I ask the wanna be criminal of the underground; please he looks like he dressed himself for the first time today.

"We have a few questions about your friend Jacob Martin" Chin asks as he slowly turns around I barely catch the movement before he has his gun out shooting at us I duck behind the bar as Chin hides behind a booth. Luckily there are not many people in just yet being as it is only one.

Shooting back I see him go down as does one of the less than honest looking patrons " Steve you ok man Steve talk to me" I can hear Chin yelling at me I don't know why I go to stand and fall back feeling confused I look down to see my side covered in blood.

Looking up I see Chin kneeling in front of me pressing towels into my side to stop the bleeding. The paramedics load me into the ambulance while Chin calls Kono. Next thing I know I'm waking up to my team "Hey guys" Both look relived to see me awake.

"Boss are you ok what happened?" Kono asks she is young and new so very upset

"Yeah I have no idea we spot Banes get one question out before he even turns around he is firing on us" Checking out my wound I see it's not that bad I can get out soon if I'm lucky.

"What about you and Meka find out anything from the mother?" Kono is already shaking her head no

"No she either didn't know anything or didn't want to tell us I'm leaning towards the first house is clean too" Man with Banes dead and the mom not knowing anything Martin is all we got we need him to talk

"Keep on it go back threw his background maybe he has other friends we should know about" With a nod she heads out and I move to get my clothes no way I'm staying here

"Got something to say or would you like to keep staring?" I ask Chin man looks like he has got something on his mind

"I saw Danny while they were patching you up told him what happened he seemed concerned" That stops me what was, Danny doing here?

Continuing on without me input from me "His daughter was here for an x-ray she is cute very polite I got the impression he didn't know you two were brothers"

"No he doesn't I don't know how to tell him" As we stare at each other a firm knock brings us back to the present.

There we go I had a couple of days off got some writing done working on my stories.


	5. Steve's Decision

Hawaii Five O Family First, Sanity Second

So it is that time again. I don't own Hawaii five o or its characters. Thanks so much to everyone who fav/alert my story.

Chin and I stop talking and stare at the door, I start to panic at the thought it could be Danny. Chin steps forward to answer the impatient knocks; I turn around and finish getting dressed. No matter who is at the door Steve McGarrett will not look weak.

As a Seal it was hardwired into my brain, to be strong all the time.

Once I am dressed I look at the door to see Max step through looking around in a nervous panic. Both Chin and I step closer to him, steering him so he is sitting on the chair by the bed.

Last thing we need is him falling over .

"Max man what's up you look like you're gonna pass out?"

"Oh yes Steven I was on my way to talk to you about the matter I brought to your attention a few weeks back." He is shooting nervous looks at Chin like he doesn't want to say too much.

Sighing I shake my head and motion towards Chin "Its ok Max he knows."

Nodding his head in a very relived way or what I assume is anyway Max turns back towards me.

"I was on my way over to give you the results again, since it was so unexpected I had the results tested in another lab to make sure the results were not contaminated. And they were indeed correct that Detective Williams is your brother, and he is definitely the product of your mother and a man not your father."

I can feel him and Chin looking at me, so I nod my head then ask him the question that had been bugging me since he showed up.

"Yes Max I knew all this when you gave me the first test results, and I appreciate you running them again that doesn't explain why you were all nervous when you got here."

Nodding his head in agreement Chin moves to stand in front of the chair. "He is right Max you are acting weird even for you."

"Well yes I have a reason for that. You see I was bringing the results up to you when I literally ran into Detective Williams almost knocking him over. He asked me if I was alright and I panicked. Irrational I know because he didn't know who I was directly."

Looking at Max I am still a little confused as to why he was all nervous, even now he is looking at the door every few seconds.

"Okay Max then what happened?" Considering the way Max likes to ramble and the way my side is hurting I sit down in the other chair.

"Well he turned around and asked me if I was all right, and I started to feel very guilty about the not telling him about the blood test too. Because they were in my hand I didn't know what to do I am not very good with this kind of thing."

Stopping him before he could go any further I lean forward and stare him in the eye. "What do you mean tell him?"

"It is his blood test too, his parentage at stake here Steven. You are not the only one involved; he has a right to know. And I didn't tell him because you are my friend and boss and I wanted you to know what I had found. It didn't occur to me he should know to, that when I found out I should have told you both."

I feel like I saw a ghost I got that ice cold feeling like I'm about to pass out. No this can't be right I mean I know he should know, has the right in fact. But I'm still getting my head around the fact; I barely have the nerve to talk to him now.

What is he going to say when he finds out, and that I knew all this time too.

What if he gets mad and doesn't want to work with me anymore, or get to know me and let me be a part of his and Grace's life?

"You're right, but how do we tell him I don't think he will be happy that we have had this knowledge the entire time and didn't tell him." Asking the other two men in the room I suddenly feel like an ass, how could I treat my brother this way.

Knowing that what I have to do does not make it any easier. Standing up I move towards the door with a purpose. Danny Williams is my brother, I need to get my head in the game and tell him.

If he is anything like me he will be angry at first but then accept the idea.

That's what I am going to tell myself till it's over and he knows. Following me to the door I tell Max thanks and steer him out the door.

"Steve he has to be told I already feel immensely guilty that he doesn't already know." Max doesn't move away as fast as I want.

"Max I am going to tell him, I will I just have to bring it up in a way that won't leave him shutting me out. For the first time that I can remember I have family that is like me, if he shuts me out I don't know what I would do. But I need to tell him, I have been trying to I just haven't found the nerve."

Opening the door he goes to leave finally satisfied with my answer.

With that Chin and I head toward the nurses desk to sign myself out of the hospital. "So how do you plan to tell him?"

"I don't know but I have to do it, I can't keep dancing around it that is not how I was raised. In the Seals we were taught to face any problems head on." With my decision made I turn to leave and stop in my tracks as I see Danny down the hall with an upset Grace in his arms.

The End Friends.


	6. Grandma's Chicken Noodle Soup

Hawaii Five 0

Hello everyone time for the next chapter. Once again I do not own the show or its characters. Hope you like it.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'''.'.'.''.'.'.'.''.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Once I see Danny down at the end of the hall I can't help but stare for a minute. Luckily Chin elbows me before Danny can turn around to find me staring.

With a final nod I start down the hallway with a steady pace that didn't betray the nervousness I was feeling.

I stop when we get within a several feet of him; he hasn't noticed us yet too busy trying to keep Grace from crying. I look over at Chin who is looking at Danny over my shoulder. He is being very stealth about it at least, last thing I need is Danny to see us looking at him.

"So how are you going to do it, I mean I don't think he is going to take it well if you just dump it at his feet, boss." Rubbing my hand on the not injured his of my face I shake my head, Chin is right he is not going to like that.

I have never had any real family before, I mean I had mom but then she died so I kind of lost dad that day too and Mary, I love her I really do. But we haven't been close in years and with our difference I don't see us as ever being close.

"I don't know maybe I will invite him over for a beer and work my up to it, first I'm going to see how Grace is she looks really upset. I don't even know her but I already feel protective of her."

Nodding his head in agreement we both turn and look as Meka walks up to Danny and Grace running a hand down her head he says something in her ear causing her to laugh.

A relieved looking Danny puts her down so she can give Meka a hug.

Once that is done she goes over and wraps her arms around her dad hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around her, careful of her injured arm. Chin and I move so we are still close but can hear everything being said.

"Hey man how is the arm nothing to bad right?" I find it heartwarming that my brother has a partner like Meka, who cares so much about him and his daughter.

"No just a sprain she will be fine, I called Rachael she is in London. There are some big storms she is trying to get back but it won't be for a couple days."

"Danno when can we go home?" A tired looking Grace asks her father leaning into him even more.

"Right now Monkey why don't you go ask the nurse for a sticker and we will go home then you can call mommy. Okay?" Nodding her head she walks over to the nurse to get her sticker.

When she is gone he turns to Meka to ask about the case, a cop to the core. Meka tells him everything from the point he got the call about Grace to now, doesn't leave anything out.

"McGarrett and Chin got into a gun fight with Banes and some of his friends today, Banes is dead as are his friends so that isn't going to be any help."

"They okay? A gun battle in the middle of the day has got to hurt babe." I hold my breath for a second to be honest I know Meka doesn't like me at all. And if the look he gave me at the car when we were leaving the office that morning are any indication I don't see him giving a positive answer

I wait for him to tell Danny about his opinion of me and I am surprised when he gives an answer considering what he thinks of me.

"Yeah Chin just has some scratches from the breaking glass he is fine, McGarrett on the other hand has a gash above his eye, and was hit on the side. Just a graze but it made him fall back which resulted in some bruises ribs. He is going to be in some pain for the next couple days but he will be fine"

At that point Grace comes back over and takes Danny's hand, looking up at her dad she has a quizzical look. "Danno who is McGarrett?"

"He is a navy seal who works for the governor, you know how daddy is a cop, well he is a commander with is badge. He does my job but with a little more force than is necessary."

He looks down at his daughter properly hoping that he hadn't confused her too much. But little Grace is a very smart girl and a caring one too.

"Did he get hurt Danno?" He bends down to her leave so he can look into her eyes, running a hand down her head he tries to make her feel better.

"Yeah he did monkey but he will get better he is a tough guy." I am touched by what he says; I am really starting to love this guy as my brother. I really hope when I tell him he doesn't shut me out of his life forever.

"We can make him grandma's chicken soup that always makes me feel better."

I see her give him those puppy dog eyes and he starts to crack under her determined gaze. He looks up at Meka who is trying to look like he is not about to laugh, he has to turn away from them.

Turning back to his daughter to tell her no, but she doesn't let him. "Danno we got to help him get better and everybody loves chicken noodle soup. And grandma said her soup makes everything better, so we got to right?"

Giving a sign of defeat Chin and I have to move toward then when a couple nurses come our way, as we do Danny, Grace and Meka see us. Not realizing we had heard everything.

"Hey everything alright with Grace?" I look down at her with a smile, which she returns behind her dad.

"Yeah she is fine, I heard about what happened you should not be leaving." I give him my best I am a Seal I don't feel pain smirk.

"I'm fine" Giving me a look that says he doesn't believe me but before he can respond he gets interrupted by as little voice.

"Danno chicken soup remember?" Looking down at his daughter than back up at me I feel a shift in his resolve.

"Yes Steven, Grace and I would like to offer you some of her grandma chicken noodle soup."

"Yeah it makes everything feel better, she said so." Grace tells me, she moved to stand next to her father.

Smiling down at her I see my opportunity to get Danny alone to talk to him. "I love chicken noodle soup, and if grandma says it then it has to be true."

Giving me a look of surprise Danny gives me directions to his house telling me he has to make some up anyway because Grace got hurt too. I tell him I will be there in a few hours after I get things settled.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Bam! Hope you like it I needed a chapter to lead up to the big moment.


	7. The Talk

Hawaii Five 0 Family First, Sanity Second

I don't own Hawaii Five 0 or its characters. Its time for the big moment. Let me know what you think.

After finishing up my reports about the shooting I sit at my desk staring at the picture of my mom and dad at the hospital after Mary was born. They looked so happy; it is weird for me to look at it now, given what I know now.

I look up as Chin comes into my office and sits in the chair in front of my desk.

"So when you heading over to Danny's for that soup?"

"Now it's been a couple hours, he lives 10 minutes from here." Standing up we walk out of the office to my car.

"You plan to tell him right?" Nodding my head I turn back to him just before getting in to my car.

"Yes Max is right he needs to know I have been unfair to him by keeping it to myself. He is my brother, I don't know what happened, why my mother gave him up or who his father is but I want to be there for him."

Giving me a big smile Chin walks back inside and I get going to Danny's place. On my way over I can't help but think of how he will take it. I would like to believe that he will be glad to have a brother here in Hawaii.

Even as I try to give myself a mental pick me up, I can't help but have this feeling in the back of my mind that this isn't going to end well.

He has a nice place, somewhere a little girl would love to live. Knocking on his door I feel very nervous, just as I am starting to get deep in my thoughts the door opens.

"Steven, there you are Grace thought you had got lost." Walking in I look around taking in my surroundings. He has a very masculine place, big screen TV, football in the corner and pink pillows and dolls all over.

My guess would be those are Grace's it looks lived in. "Sorry I just had to finish my report on the shooting."

Standing next to the counter I see the famous chicken soup sitting on the stove.

"Are you sure you are okay maybe you shouldn't have left the hospital?" Giving me a very concerned look, I can't help but feel a little happy over his concern over my wellbeing.

"I'm fine really I have had worse." Nodding his head he stirs the soup before taking three bowls out of cabinet.

"Mr. Steve you came, do you feel better?" Turning to look at my niece I smile at her, looking at her I see her brace is pink.

"I do feel better thank you for inviting me to have soup with you." Sitting with her at the table the three of us dig into our soup.

"This is really good Danny." Giving me a look that said I should know better Grace takes another bit before looking at me again.

"Of course it does Mr. Steve its grandma's chicken soup. It's because of all the love you put in it." Shaking his head I see Danny laughing having to turn his head away from Grace so she doesn't see.

"Monkey why don't you give Mr. Steve the picture you drew for him." Getting up to run from the room Danny gives a loud sigh. "Monkey please don't run in the house?"

"Sorry Danno, here Mr. Steve I made this for you." I look at the picture she gave me. It has a stick figure who I assume is me standing on a ship, in what I guess is a 10 years version of dress blues.

"Thanks Grace I love it." Giving me the biggest smile I ever seen she turns shy and hides behind Danny.

"Grace go get you bag Meka is going to be here in a minute." This time she walks out of the room to get her bag just as the doorbell rings.

"I got it Danno." With Danny and I standing behind her she opens the door to Meka.

"Grace ready to go?" Giving Danny a hug she runs out to the car before another word can be said.

"McGarrett?"

"Meka." Danny turns between us trying to figure out where the tension came from.

"Are you sure that you and Amy can handle Grace and Adam?"

Laughing Meka heads out the door. "No worries Danny we got her it's just for the night don't freak out."

Waving goodbye to Grace he turns to me giving me a very unnerving stare, not that I would ever admit that.

"Why were you two giving each other those looks?" I thought about playing dumb saying I didn't know but I knew that wouldn't go over well. I am a Seal I don't do that.

"We haven't exactly talked really; I don't think he likes me."

Standing by his door I need to make my move now. "Danny there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure everything alright?" Nodding my head I lead him back to the kitchen table, pulling out the file I had brought with me I take a deep breath.

"Steven?"

"Have you heard about the attack on HPD that killed a lot of officers?"

"Yeah it was just before I got here, what does that have to do with anything?" Looking him in the eye I see my mother's eyes looking back at me.

"They started adding everyone's DNA into a database in case something like that ever happened again. When Max was adding the DNA in an anomaly arouse. Not getting where I was heading with this he sits back and waits for me to continue.

"According to the results it would appear that we are half-brothers." By this point I had pushed the file over to him he looks down at it. A full minute passes before he opens it up and looks the results over it.

"Are you trying to tell me you are my brother?" Nodding my head that bad feeling comes back.

"I have two parents who have been happily married for 40 years. No one ever mentioned anything about an adoption." He is very calm not looking me in the eye. It is several more minutes before he does anything.

Getting up he goes to the stove and places some of the left over soup in a couple of containers before walking over to me.

Taking them I am confused to say the least.

"I always make too much soup. I will be back to work Monday if the case isn't solved I will be there. Thanks for coming over." I see it for what it is a dismissal, nodding my head I leave a very calm and silent man.

I don't know what happened; maybe he just needs to think it over.

Hope you like it I may do the next one from Danny Pov let me know what you think.


	8. Late Night Call

Hawaii Five-0

I do not own Hawaii Five-0 ore its characters. Thanks to everyone who has supported Family First, Sanity Second. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts/fav. In my version Danny has two brothers and no sisters, this is Danny POV. Enjoy.

-==========Danny's POV==============-

Brother. McGarrett told me he was my brother; I must say I am shocked. Sitting at my table an hour after Steven left I feel like the file is staring me down. This is not true because I am not crazy and the file is not a real object.

I have never been so glad that Grace is staying at Meka's tonight, I would have no idea how to explain this to her. I pick up my phone clicking to the lock screen to see a picture of my family.

It's a picture my mom sent me just after I moved to Hawaii; it is one of my favorites and always makes me smile. It is of my parents and brothers Matt and Eric holding up a smiling Grace. I took that photo on our last weekend in Jersey.

I stop smiling as I look at me parents to see if there was anything in their faces that wasn't there before, but they look the same as they did last time I looked at this picture.

Matt is a tall guy with dark brown hair and an athletic body, where Eric is more like a football player in his build with brown hair too. I have never looked at them and wondered if I was adopted.

I'm not the tallest guy with blonde hair then again I don't look like Steven either.

I have been sitting here for three hours staring at this file, before I opened it again and read through the information one more time. I wonder why he left it here instead of taking it with him; maybe he forgot it I did kick him out pretty fast.

Looking at the clock I know it's early back in New Jersey but I have to know if it's true, am I adopted I need to know if I have a brother in Steve McGarrett .

Matt is a couple years younger than me and Eric is younger than him, I don't know what to do with this information and these feelings. I have never been this lost I have always known what who I am and what I was going to do.

Making a decision I take my phone into my living room to call my mother.

"Hello Danny?" The sleepy voice of my mom came on the line; I have a sudden feeling of guilt about calling this late.

"Hey ma, sorry I know it's late." Sighing I know I need to go ahead with this talk; I maybe could have waited until it was later over there.

"Danny, it's okay, is everything alright you sound tired sweetie?"

Leaning back against the couch I take a deep breath no matter what she is my mother and they are my family.

"Mom, am I adopted?" There is nothing but silence on the phone for several minutes.

"Mom, are you still there?" After a full minute I begin to worry she is not okay. But I hear her take a breath and get out of bed.

"Why are you asking me this?" She sounds steady at least.

"They added all the DNA of the cops in Hawaii into a database just in case something happened and they needed DNA to identify a body. When they added mine and another cops it came up as having a 99.84 match for being related by a mother."

I hear what sounds like crying before I hear my father talking in the background taking the phone from my mom.

I can still hear her crying when my dad gets on the line, "Danny what's wrong is Grace okay?" I tell my dad yes before anything else.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to upset her I just wanted to know the truth." I have never made mom cry like this before. Not even when I told her I was becoming a cop, she didn't cry this much.

"Know if what is true?" Talking to my mom is one thing but dad is another, I know I will get a straight honest answer.

"If I am adopted?" There is silence again as I hear that my mom has stopped crying.

"Yes Danny you are." I am stunned, I knew it was true I had the evidence in my face and I am a detective for crying out loud. Yet to hear it from the man who has been my father all my life I am stunned.

"Danny?" Hearing my mom's voice shakes me from my dazed state. "Mom are you alright?" I hear a light chuckle which makes me feel better.

"Yes I am you just shocked me with that question."

"Sorry Steven brought it to my attention today and if it was true this were going to change a lot of things I needed to know." I stand up and go into my kitchen to see the file again I pick it up and put it in a drawer.

"Who is that?" I am not sure how to answer that, I have a quick thought not to tell them but I have never kept something like this from them before.

"According to the DNA test my half-brother." That causes a pause in what I assume is my parents making coffee.

"Brother?" I nod my head before I realize they couldn't see me. "Yes, which is why I called so late I needed to know."

"Okay, well if you really want to know we will tell you."

Over the next few hours they told me how they couldn't get pregnant and were getting really depressed over it when a little baby boy was brought to the fire station where my dad worked by a young man.

Falling in love with me they adopted me, when they couldn't find my birth parents anywhere. They went on to tell me about the man who dropped me off, a dock worker who found me on the sidewalk at the firehouse.

He would stop by every now and then till he died when I was 16, they finally agreed to send me all the adoption paperwork and everything they had from when I was a baby. Thanking them I make sure they know that I still love them, Matt and Eric.

That this would change nothing no matter what I am a Williams and will always be, just that there would a new addition if Steve and I could work out a relationship of some sort.

I have never turned my back on family and I find myself wanting to see if we could be brothers. I have been a cop long enough to know blood didn't always mean a happy ending.

I don't know what he wanted when he told me about our shared blood but he looked nervous and seemed to want me to understand. In no way am I ready to go find him to talk but I will find him later.

Once I have time to think about what I have learned so far and know what I want from this. Whatever this is, I know if it was Matt or Eric who had been adopted I would have supported them and I know what I would tell them.

I am nervous about what this means.

I have no idea what will happen but I will call him after I pick up Grace and we will start talking about our shared DNA.

bam! Hope you liked it.


	9. A Brothers Love

Hawaii Five-0

Hello all. Once again I do not own the show Hawaii five 0 or its characters. There were a few questions about the age difference between Steve and Danny. The answer is yes Danny is older than Steve in my story by a year.

909090909909090909090Dannys Pov Again 9090909090909090909090909090 9090

I didn't sleep last night at all, my mind just wouldn't stop turning at everything I had learned in a short few hours. I must say it rivals Grace being born with how it has changed my life.

This isn't something that I can ignore or change and in some familiar way I don't want to. Steven McGarrett doesn't seem like a bad guy, from what I have heard through the grapevine. He is a Seal and strong guy who puts his team first.

He also goes into highly dangerous situations without calling for any backup except his two team mates Kono and Chin.

That's the kind of thing that gets one killed; maybe I should talk to him about that and get him to take more cautions for his team. I wonder why there are only three of them, four would make more sense.

I just finished my coffee when my phone rings cross the room; walking over to it I see it is Eric my youngest brother. He always calls during the week usually in the morning here before I go to work.

Picking up my phone I can't help but wonder if this is something bad after all he never calls on Sunday.

"Eric, what's up?" I pick up my keys and head out the door to pick up Grace from Meka's.

"Hey Danny I just talked to mom and dad, they told us you were adopted when you were a baby." I hear I deep breath that stops me at my car. "And I just wanted to tell you I don't care if you are adopted; you have always been my brother and always will be."

I can't help but love Eric that much more, "Thanks buddy I appreciate it, I love you guys that doesn't change and I didn't mean to upset mom last night."

"She is okay I guess she thought we would love you or her less but we don't, Matt feels the same I called him too. He said he is going to call you later he is in meetings all day and wanted me to let you know."

I get in my car pulling out on the highway, "Good I haven't talked to him in a while." Needing to change the subject I ask about his classes and that girl Jessica.

We go back and forth catching up until I pull up to Meka to find Grace waiting for me with Adam on the steps. I interrupt Eric's story about his chemistry class to ask if he wants to talk to Grace.

"Yeah course I do. And Danny whoever this guy is if he becomes a part of your life, we will welcome into the family don't worry about us being any way toward him he will be our brother too"

That means a lot to me to hear him say that.

"Hey, monkey Uncle Eric is on the phone want to say hi?" Taking my phone from me she launches into a very detailed about fishes and her class.

I shake my head as Meka comes outside to tell Adam his mom wants him. I begin to motion Meka over toward my car while keeping an eye on Grace.

"So what was that look that you were giving McGarrett yesterday?" It is not something I need to know but I want Meka opinion he is my partner after all and is a good judge of people.

"While we were at the office and you stepped away from the table to take that call from the school, I saw McGarrett giving you this look. I couldn't place it but it had this concern to it and I couldn't tell why, so I gave him a friendly glare."

"Friendly glare, no, I don't even want to know what that is supposed to mean."

Giving me a smile that says I made the right choice I turn to lean against my car and see Grace using her hands to talk and smile I do that too.

"What's wrong you are not usually this, I don't know quiet?" I rub a hand across the back of my neck and shake my head in an I don't want to talk about it kind of way.

But Meka is my partner and knows me very well, "Danny if today was a regular day we would be inside watching the game, you would be telling me five more minutes then you will leave before we head out to the park with the kids we got a routine and this isn't a part of it."

I realize he is right this is what we do when Grace stays over and it makes me see I want to tell him of the second biggest change of my life, Grace being the first.

"Can you promise to keep this to yourself I don't know that I want everyone to know just yet?"

"Coarse Danny whatever it is." I can see this great look of concern and I feel guilty that I am making him think something is wrong.

"When they put our DNA in that database they came across something they weren't expecting." Man how do I say this I'm finding harder than when I asked mom.

Maybe because we were on the phone thousands of miles apart and Meka lives on this island too.

"Yeah after the attack I remember, what about it?" I motion to get in the car where I pull out the file and hand it to him.

Waiting while he reads it over I know I can trust him with this information.

"Wow I did not see that coming at all, no wonder he was giving you those looks and accepted grandmas chicken noodle soup so fast. Brothers, the only other sibling he has are a sister and they are not close."

Nodding my head I take the file and put it back under the seat, "Yeah I heard I was so shocked I gave him some left overs and asked him to leave I don't know what to do."

"Did you call your parents yet?" Telling him yes and what they said we sit in silence for a while.

"You are going to have a massive phone bill by the time she gets done."

"Yeah but I don't care you should be able to talk to family whenever you want." Smiling as Grace runs up and hands me the phone through the window.

"Uncle Eric said bye he has to go or grandma will not give him and pie after dinner."

"Thanks monkey I think Adam wants you." After she takes off again Meka and I stare out the window lost in thought.

"You need to talk to him, I know you Danny it will eat you up inside till you do. Go I will bring Grace home after dinner, you know I love to have her over."

I realize he is right I do need to talk to Steve and that is if he even wants to talk to me after yesterday I'm not so sure. "Thanks, man I will call you later."

Getting out of the car I tell Grace I have to go and take care of something so she was going to stay awhile, she didn't seem to mind.

Bam done again the next one will be from Steve's pov. Let me know what you think.


	10. End Of The Day

Hawaii 5-0

Hello all once again I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or its characters. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and added it to their favorite/alerts.

I decided that I wasn't going to worry about it; that Danny will talk to when he is ready. After all I just told him yesterday. Oh, who am I kidding I really wish I knew what he was thinking when I left his house after I told him.

I have been up all night thinking about it over and over again, trying to figure out what I did wrong but I couldn't think of one thing.

All in all I don't know what I could have done differently yesterday. I need to go on a run to clear my head; dwelling isn't going to solve anything. I take off down the beach maybe I should call him to say thanks for the soup.

It was really good soup too I can see why Grace thinks it works miracles, Danny's got a talent for making soup. I turn to head back to my place thinking after my shower I should work on my dad's car for a while.

Danny said he would be into work Monday if we hadn't caught the killer yet and the way today went I know he will be. With Jimmy Banes dead we are no closer to finding Jacob Martin's gun supplier or the drugs he is rumored to have.

After another round with Martin he very kindly informed us that we were never going to find his drugs or guns and with Banes being dead it was looking that way.

The mother of coarse was no help it was beginning to look it she didn't know anything about her sons crimes. Frankly she was too busy with her book club and bridge parties to see anything wrong. 'Her poor baby wouldn't hurt a soul' she said.

I probably shouldn't have gone for a run now that I am back at the house it hurts like I don't even know what. I am a Navy Seal I have been hurt before but man this takes the cake, and the gash on my head is starting to give me a headache.

Once I catch my breath I head up to my shower and take the pain medication that Chin filled for me. Says take with food might as well eat the last of grandma's soup that Danny gave me. Or some of it he did give me a lot.

I'm almost to the kitchen when my doorbell rings turning around I head for it, I wasn't expecting anyone today.

"Danny?"

Wow this is a surprise to say the least.

"Ahh yeah hey are you busy?" He looks nervous like he isn't sure of why he's here.

"Sure I was just about to finish your soup, do you want to join me?" I step back to let him in after a second's hesitation he comes in.

Leading him to the kitchen I take the soup out of the refrigerator putting it in a pan on the stove to be heated up. He stands on the other side of the counter looking around. I take a look around too and am grateful I keep a clean house.

"So I was thinking we could talk about yesterday."

I nod as I hand him two bowls of soup grabbing some bottles of water and spoons we sit at the table. Which give me a small pause this is exactly how we sat yesterday.

"You don't need to pick up Grace?"

"No Meka is bringing her home later." We eat for a few minutes when I remember my pills on the counter grabbing them I sit back down.

"So I called my parents last night to have them tell me I was adopted and they said I was. I mean I knew it I saw it in the test results but I guess I needed to hear it from them."

I take deep breath as I push my bowl to the side and look Danny in the eye. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw a wrench in your life."

"No if I have a brother out there I want to know, but care to give me the run down here."

I knew what he was talking about he saw the date on the tests and wants to know why I waited two weeks to tell him. I have faced many things over the years especially as a Seal and a cop here on Hawaii.

But I have no idea how to tell him I was in shock that the concept of having a brother I knew nothing about and that scared me. "I guess I didn't know how to tell you, we had just met and going up to you and just saying it flat out seemed wrong."

"Yeah that makes sense I guess, so where do we go from here?"

The question I had been dreading where do we go from here I know what I want and that's to be in his and Grace's lives.

"I want to be your brother I have never had one before but I want us to have some kind of relationship what that will be I guess we will see."

He just stares at me for a solid minute before nodding his head yes, "Yeah I would like to get to know you too and see where it goes."

I can't help myself I smile at him it gives me a good feeling to here to say that. He helps me clean up even though I told him I can do it. We move out on to the lanai I hand him a beer as we sit down, and lean back to watch the sunset.

"If you don't mind me asking what did your parents say?"

"That I was left at the fire house and a young man brought me in off the sidewalk, he had no idea where I had come from. They are going to be sending me all the adoption information so I can have a look at it."

"Good maybe it will help both of us you know?" I can't help but phrase it like a question it will help me as much as it will help him.

'Yeah and ahh and they can't wait to meet you, you know if you want to eventually, after we get to know each other." Wow I'm not sure what to think about that but at the same time I want to meet his family.

That I could have an actually family other than Mary and my dead parents, not that I don't love Mary but we were never close. "I have to go Meka is going to be dropping Grace off soon and I got to be there when she gets home."

I stand and walk him to the door where we stand before he goes to his car, "Steve I will call you later maybe we could get together again?"

"Yeah and I will see you at work Monday." I wave bye as he leaves glad that he finally came over it felt good to get it out.

There we go hope you guys like it I'm not sure I like where this one went but I fell it was pretty good.


	11. Long Distance To Mary

Hawaii 5-0

Hello again everyone once again I do not own the show Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. Enjoy.

5050505050505050505050505050 5050505050505050505050505050 50505050505050505050

I feel good after talking with Danny and getting it all out there, I can breathe again. And after several weeks this feels like a good start.

Danny and I are going to hang out and I don't know be brothers, or at least start to get to know each other. Since today is Sunday I really need to get started on my weekend chores. But as I look into my garage I realize I need a break.

So I slowly get down on the ground and slide underneath my dad's car, getting to work on it after having to ignore it for a month. With the cases we have been getting it has been nonstop, first a kidnapping, then gun runners.

With some good old fashion drugs dealing in the office of one of the governors supporters, with a few high speed car chases. And even for me that is a lot to do, then on top of all that I find out I have a brother.

Who just moved to the island and doesn't know about me, now that he finally knows I feel a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

And for a few hours it all balances out and I know that it will be okay, that Danny and I will work this out. Until I realize I still have to tell Mary that we have a brother. My hand stops moving as the thought comes to my head.

This is not going to be fun at all, Mary is a handful on a good day, who knows if she is sober or in a bad mood today.

Mary and I stopped being close after mom died and dad sent us to the mainland, sending us to separate places didn't help either. I tried to stay in touch but it was easier to pretend we called than actually doing so.

I can tell now what we did was a mistake, that she was my sister and I should have fought harder. But I didn't and now it is a mess. One I don't know how to fix, or even begin to try.

After dad's funeral we had a big fight, I can't even begin to tell anyone what went wrong or what I said. I just know we were talking and the next thing we were doing was yelling. She said she wanted nothing to do with me.

That hurt, a lot and I told her to go, that if she didn't want to be here to leave. And she did and I haven't talked to her since. I can't help but feel she is going to react badly to this.

Of course, I have to get her on the phone first, not something that will be easy. Once she sees the number from Hawaii she will ignore me.

Only one way to find out and she deserves to know that she has another brother. And maybe it will get us talking again. Moving to stand up I can feel my side hurting again, man this is going to be a long recovery.

If I keep pulling on it like I am, as I move to the living room I can Danny's containers still on my counter. He forgot to take them with him, when I give them back I will have to tell him about Mary.

But my guess is he already knows if he has asked around about me, being the cop he is, I know he did. Picking up my phone I dial the last number I have for Mary, hoping she still uses it.

"What do you want Steve?" I am a little stunned she answered but at the same time I am happy to hear my sister's voice.

"I have some news Mary and I thought you needed to know." I stop to let her think about what I said. I have noticed with Mary you can't rush her.

If I were to just come out and say it she would feel like I am rushing the conversation because I don't want to talk to her. Which is untrue, if we can talk without arguing I am all for it. "Oh and what is that?"

I can tell from her voice that she wishes she could hang up so I make it quick, "We have a brother or a half-brother."

Silence.

"We have a what?" I can hear that she is stunned by what I am saying.

"We have a brother, a year before I was conceived mom had another son, who she gave up. He is from New Jersey and has lived there his entire life. From what he found out mom or someone she knows left him by a fire house."

I give her a minute to think about it before I continue, at the sound of more silence I decided to go for the gold as it were. "The three of us have the same mother but not the same father; mom was with someone else while with dad."

"Now you wait a minute Steven mom and dad were married two years before you were born how did she go and have another son with someone else without dad knowing. Dad who is a cop and had been for many years?"

A good question one I didn't know the answer to, but the test don't lie not three times anyway. "Mary I don't know how, but we had a DNA test done it is true. We have a brother and if you want one or not he is in Hawaii."

"Why were you doing DNA tests anyway?" With a fleeting thought of this is the longest conversation I have ever had with Mary pass I think of the best way to explain.

"There was an attack months ago and a few cops and city workers were killed. Their bodies were so damaged that they couldn't be identified right away. It took months to do, so the governor decided to implement an idea."

"What idea was that?"

Mary was starting to get antsy waiting for mw to explain, but hey I have never had to do this before. "To have all the cops and government workers put their DNA in a database in case something like that ever happened again."

I take breathe, "And when they were adding mine and another cops, the similarities were discovered and the blood tested more than once. When they realized what it meant I was told and here I am telling you."

Silence once again, "So have you talked to him yet, does he know?"

"Yes, I just told him and after we talked I called you," not the whole truth but there are some things Mary doesn't need to know.

"I don't know what to say, I ahh I will have to call you back." And with that she hangs up, I look down at my phone somehow in shock.

I should have known that she would know she would hang up on me, I really should have. Putting my head in my hand I am not sure what to do about Mary now.

I slowly lift my head when I hear a knock on my door, I wonder who that is?

5050505050505050505050505050 5050505050505050505050505050 50505050505050505050

I know a bad place to stop but I have too, just for now. I felt like Mary really needed to be in this story, so here you are. Until next time.


	12. Case Closed

Hawaii 5-0

I do not own the show or the characters. Enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000

I proceed slowly over to the door when I hear knocking and it comes to mind maybe its Danny. I know it's not as he just left a few hours ago to get Grace.

Looking out the glass panels next to the door I see Chin standing on my porch. He waves to me and I sigh unlocking the door, it has been a long day I don't need a babysitter too. Chin walks in with Max following close behind.

"Chin, Max what are you doing here?"

"Commander, hello…I ahh well." I can tell he is nervous but what I can't tell is why.

Chin takes over for the nervous medical examiner, "We were coming to tell you we got the guns and drugs, along with Martin's closest criminal friends."

At that statement I lead them into the kitchen and hand Chin a beer, Max politely refuses and takes water instead. We sit down at the table and go over the details to make sure the case is really closed.

"How did you manage to get the guns, drugs and accomplices?"

"Well, I got a call from HPD and since I knew you were planning to talk with Danny this weekend I went down and talked to a guy named Cory Bennett. He gave it all to me to avoid the death penalty. He was the one who gave Martin the car he drove into the crowd."

I take it in, a criminal trying to avoid the death penalty isn't always the best witness but Chin wouldn't be calling case close if he didn't have the goods.

"Good, at least we got them off the streets."

I can't stop myself from being a little disappointed; now Danny won't be coming into the palace tomorrow. He will be back at HPD and we won't get to work together now. I can feel Chin and Max staring at me.

"Anything else?"

They share a look and now I can see why they are really here, they could have called to tell me about the case. But here they are in my house, "I talked to him it didn't go very well."

"I'm sorry, maybe he just needs time."

"Yeah, he showed up here a couple hours ago and we talked about it, he knows and wants to see if we can be a family. He talked to his family and found out where he was left; also he told me his family in Jersey wants to meet me."

It was a lot to take in and sitting in my kitchen it feels good to say it out loud. Now I can believe it, taking a sip of my beer Chin asks me about something that has been weighing on his mind.

"So do you know what happen? I knew your dad a long time and not once did he ever mention your mom being pregnant before you. What do you think happened?"

I had been asking myself that for a long time since I found out, "I don't know what happened; the best I can tell mom kept her pregnancy a secret. I don't know how, but I plan to look into it."

Max decides to excuse his self, claiming there is a conference on spinal injuries due to car accidents in the morning. He tells me as he leaves that he will assist me in any way he can.

After he leaves I tell chin how I called Mary and told her and how she didn't take it very well.

"Mary is going through a lot, she just needs time to adjust to the idea and I'm sure she is a little jealous of Danny."

That doesn't make sense I just told her about him, she hasn't had enough time to be jealous. Chin can tell I don't believe him, "You call her out of the blue and not to talk to her but to tell her about Danny."

"I bet she feels like you want him around and not her, that Danny is replacing her as it were. When you two already have a fragile relationship now, give her a few days and call her back to see how she is."

When you put it like that it makes sense, Mary might feel that way but it's not true in the least. Just because Danny is here and Mary isn't doesn't mean I love her any less.

Throwing his beer can in the recycling bin Chin turns to me with a thoughtful expression. "Does the governor know?"

"I believe Max gave her the report already."

"So she has known about Danny the whole time you were working with him?"

I am not following his line of thought here, "Yeah so?"

"Maybe you should invite Danny to join 5-0, if the governor already knows I don't see a problem and his partner Meka is a good guy too. Sharp he busted this case wide open, we need another person and two people will give us some leeway."

I see it now and it gives me a fleeting hope too, Danny and I working together would be great. I know we would make a good team and work well together.

And Chin is right; we need one more person to have even partners. It can end badly if one of us doesn't have someone to back them up. And if we bring Meka into we can have someone in the office working leads there.

"I will call the governor tomorrow that was a good idea."

He leaves then and I think about what I'm going to say to the governor, she has been on me to get a fourth person for some time now. I wonder how Danny will react to the idea, will he want to do it or get mad I'm taking his from HPD.

Tomorrow will be a big day and maybe Mary will call me back, if not I will call her.

She is family too and I won't keep making the same mistakes I have been when it comes to her.

8888888888888888888

Thanks again to everyone who has been following this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Calling The Governor

Hello again once more time I do not own the show Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. Enjoy this next chapter.

999999999999999999

I woke up early to enjoy a nice long run on the beach behind my house. My side and head feel so much better than they did yesterday.

I decide to wait to call the governor about Danny and Meka joining 5-0 until after lunch; I have noticed people tend to be nicer after they have had some food in them. I get into work around the same time as Chin.

We set to work on the paperwork for the case we just closed with Martin and friends. I am about to turn on my computer when I see two folders sitting on my desk that were not there before the weekend.

Opening them up expecting reports from Max and Kono but instead I find Danny and Meka's reports. From the case we just closed already done and on my desk with a sticky not telling me that they have already turn in a copy to HPD.

Danny's is small do to the fact he was only here a day, his reports mostly talks about the kids and guns leading to the real bad guys.

To say I am surprised was an understatement not even Chin has his report done yet. I start to smile at what this means and I know how to convince the governor to make Danny and Meka apart of the team.

Truthfully, I technology only need one more guy but two would be even better. And with them already being partners that will just make things easier. All the governor needs to see is the teamwork and skill and the fact they had the reports done so fast is icing on the cake.

I wave to Kono as she makes her way to the coffee pot and get back to work, the sooner I get these done the sooner I am calling the governor.

Finally, lunch time has arrived and I am starving. I stand up and stretch as I make my way of to Chin and take a look at what he has on the screen.

"What is this?"

Giving me a smile all the while not looking up, "The hit and run last week, I had time so I thought I would go back through, try and find something new to help."

I nod as I too look over what he has laid out on the table and screen.

"Since we don't have a case how about we grab some lunch and then take another look." I can tell he like that idea when he shuts it down and we begin to walk out.

It is at this time that I notice that Kono has not been in the office. "Where did Kono go?"

"To drop off the toxicology report to the DA on the Martin case." Right, Ron did say he needed that, at least Kono remembered he would have been mad.

"So, have you talked to the governor yet?" I am driving to this taco place that just opened up and I nod my head no slowly. "No, I am going to do it after lunch before I help you on the hit and run."

We have a peaceful lunch before we head back, I see Kono already at the table looking the case over and I have to smile. That girl is going to make a great cop once she learns all the ropes and the streets.

I veer off to my office telling Chin I will be right there and sit behind my desk to call the governor. It rings as I lean back and watch my team from my office and I am glad that I came back to Hawaii.

"Steve, how are you?"

"Fine and you?" She is a very politely polite person and sometimes you have to play along. "Wonderful, now what do you want?"

That makes me smile for the only reason I call her is when I need something or to make a very brief report. "I wanted to talk to you about adding some people to the team."

I can hear the rustling of papers and can tell she is about to go into a meeting, meaning I called at the perfect time. "Great I have been telling you for months to get someone else, nice to know you are finally listening."

"Actually it is two guys and it's who one of them is that makes me pause. I want them both on this team they are good and smart, they get there reports done early and will give us the man power we need to do more."

Wow I have done many things in war but for some reason my heart is beating fast and I realize I am nervous that she will not allow Danny in the team. When I first agreed to head the task force she told me to pick anyone at all.

And I did but family is different and I know Chin and Kono are cousins but they are not long lost brothers.

"I remember telling you I don't care who you choose as long as they can do the job." She is on the move I can hear the echo of the hallway at the courthouse.

"Yes and I plan to one of the guys I want is Meka, he is HPD smart blew this last case wide open."

Taking a breath, "And the other is Danny Williams." I stop as she does I can't hear anything so she has stopped walking. "Williams, like the Danny Williams I just got a report about being you blood brother?"

"Yes, I want them both Danny is a good cop had been with the Jersey PD for years, and he knows how to work the streets." It is silent for what feels like forever and I know she does not like where I am going with this.

"I agree okay, ask them and if they agree I want to see results Steve. I am glad you have some more family out there and I trust your judgment that this is a good move and not some plan to get to work with Danny."

I am feeling good about this now all I have to do is get them to join us. "Yes this is a good move for the task force they are both season cops who knows a great deal. They will bring a lot to us and help bridge the gap with HPD."

"Good. I have a meeting to go to please do not blow anything up while I am there; it is a very important meeting."

I chuckle as I tell her I will try my best not to blow anything up. As I close my phone I head out to join Kono and Chin at the big screen. I give Chin a nod that it is a go and decide to bring Kono in on the loop.

"Kono I will be asking Danny and Meka to join 5-0." Her eyes light up at the possibility of more people on the team and for her to learn from. "Also, Danny Williams I by half-brother, Max found out when he was adding our DNA to the new database."

Now her eyes are just big with surprise until Chin elbows her in the side. "Wow, cool boss." With that we get back to work and I make a plan to call Mary within the next couple of days.

888888888888888888888888

Next one will be of Steve asking the boys to join the team. Can't wait to see it go down, peace.


	14. Joining 5-0

Hello. Once again I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or the super awesome characters.

222222222222222222222

It was a couple of days before I see Danny again and it happens to be at a crime scene. He and Meka are walking a drug runner to their car, as I walk up and nodding to them.

"Here to steal our case Steven?"

I give them both my 'I can if I want to' smirk and motion them away from the car. I don't want or need their crime scene, that's not why I am here. I was driving by when I saw them and as I want to talk to them about joining 5-0, so I stopped.

"No, you guys seem to have it under control. I actually needed to ask you guys something, could you stop by after you finish with this guys?" Meka looks over at Danny and then back at me before heading back to the car.

"Sure, it will be a couple of hours but we can swing by later." We kind of stand there awkwardly for a moment, even after our talk at my place we haven't really had a chance to do any more.

I want to ask him to hang out or see if he wants to grab a beer after work but I don't know how. We both said we want to work on having some sort of relationship but I'm at a loss as to do that.

"So, Grace is with her mother tonight, so I was thinking maybe you would want to come over and watch the game?"

Well, I guess that takes care of that, Danny seems to be very upfront with what he wants to do. I can't wait to get to know him as my brother.

"Yeah, I would like that." With that he walks back to his car where Meka was leaning back against the passenger door. Once Danny reaches his side of the car, he and Meka get in and leave with their bad guy.

I feel like I am making progress now with Danny, when I go over tonight it will be a good thing. I need to make more of an effort to hang out with him.

I can't just wait for it to happen anymore, I will be more proactive with the way I want our relationship to be. I want to be closer than Mary and I have been in the past, which reminds me I should call her.

Once I get back to my car I pull up Mary's number on my phone, taking a deep breath as I press the call button.

It rings for a good thirty seconds as I drive, maybe she still doesn't want to talk to me. I am about to hang up when the ringing stops and I hear Mary answer.

"Steve." She sounds tired and stressed, like she hasn't been sleeping well. And I feel bad, she is my sister and I don't know how to help her. She was always hard to understand and we were nothing alike, and as the years went on we became very different.

"Mary, how are you?" Wow did I just ask her that?

"Alright I guess, I was about to call you." By this point I reached the office but I didn't get out of the car right away.

"I wanted to talk to you about the last time we talked. I love you Mary, you are my sister and nothing will change that but I feel that I may have gone about telling you about Danny the wrong way."

She is silent for a while and I think maybe I should say something else but I'm at a loss on what that would be.

"I guess I was mad, we can't seem to get along and then out of the blue we have a brother and your telling me, he wasn't dads and I didn't know how to take it. But I want us to be better, closer and I want to get to know Danny too."

I blow out a breath as she says this, "Me too, I know we haven't gotten along but I would like to change that."

We hang up a few minutes later and I feel better already. A couple of hours later Danny and Meka came in, they were in a good mood laughing with each other.

They come up to the center of the room; Chin and Kono were leaning against the counter. I walk out and joined them as we begin to talk about the case we just got that morning.

"Okay now that we have a game plan, there is something I wanted to ask you two."

That gets there attention as they remember why they were here to begin with. They share a look as they both lean on the counter next to each other giving me their attention. Chin and Kono are standing behind them looking ready for me to ask.

"I spoke to the governor and she agrees with me, I would like to invite you two to join 5-0?"

They don't say anything right away and it making me nervous, they look at each other having a silent exchange. Danny is about to say something when my phone rings, I can't believe someone is calling me know.

It is Max he has the blood tests back and feels I really need to go to the morgue, I tell Chin to get with the victim's sister while Kono goes through the victim's phone records.

"Wait so the three of you are going to just split up like that?"

"Yeah we don't really have a choice right now. This is why I am asking you to join 5-0, we need the people and you two are great cops with an eye for details." I turn to grab my keys and head down to Max.

I want to get an answer from them but at the same time this case is a big one. I am almost to the door when I find Danny walking next to me.

I give him a questioning look as we walk outside, "Meka is going with Chin to the sister and I am going with you. You can't just go gallivanting all over the place, you are a part of an important and well known task force."

I am pleased to here he is coming along but it doesn't tell me if he is joining 5-0 and I want to know badly.

"So is that a yes?"

He gets into the passenger seat and gives me a long look, "Yeah I'm in and so is Meka. I guess were not going to make the game?"

"No, but we can watch another tomorrow." I see him smile at that and I find I am glad he is my brother and that we are finally making time for each other.

6666666666666666666666666666

Yay they are a part of the team. Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. The Game

Hello all once again I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. Thanks again to everyone who has alert/fav this story I am glad you like it.

I don't know anything about cars so I have no idea if the 2009 Charger even exist I just put it in like it is real so bare with me on this one.

999999999999999999999999

Danny and I get to the morgue in no time to find Max playing his piano like the world is ending. I see Danny is confused and I know why, Max is a little different he has to grow on you.

"Max?" He spins around like a tornado spun his chair and looks between me and Danny before walking over to the table holding a file. Opening it up he shows me the test results, "It is oil or more specially the oil to a 2009 Charger."

"Hello Detective Williams glad to see you." Danny gives me a look before giving Max a response, "Sure and its Danny." Max looks like he is about to fall out and I think I know why, so as Max gives a curt nod and goes to get the DNA results that are just now coming in I make a decision, there is one more thing I need to tell Danny.

Once he is out of ear shot I lean into Danny, "So, when we watch the game tonight there is something I need to tell you."

Danny gives me a long look that just says he is not ready for another bombshell. "You had better not be telling me I'm adopted again or worse I actually lived on this island before I moved here because I will cause you bodily harm if you do, I do not need to know anything else got it Steven."

I notice that Danny tends to ramble and talk with his hands all of which I find very amusing. Which I know he know as he glares at me when I quietly laugh at him.

"No worries Danny you're not getting any more traumatic news." As he nods and Max comes back I find myself whispering, "Not yet anyway." As Danny gives me another glare I know I will love having a brother and I will love having Danny as my partner too.

The DNA results show us that the victim's brother was behind the wheel of the car that hit her. We go and speak to him, we are not even there ten minutes before he breaks down crying and giving us a confession.

By the time we get him booked and the paperwork started it is close to five and as I really want to watch that game with Danny I call it a night. Tomorrow I will set up offices for Danny and Meka but for now I tell everyone to go home.

I walk over to Danny as he says goodnight to Meka, I hope we can get half as close as those two. "So how about that game?"

The ride back to my place is quiet and I am nervous, Danny will want to know about Mary if he doesn't already.

I know Danny has been here before but not like this, I go and grab us some beers while he puts on the game. We spend the next hour watching the game and I find that I like this, hanging out just the two of us.

When half time come around we make our way into the kitchen to get some food, I find now is a good time as any to tell Danny about my talk with Mary.

"I called my sister after you came here to talk and it was rocky." I wince a bit when I say that, not at all how I wanted it to come out. But it is out now and that is a good of a place to start as any, Danny slowly lowers his beer to the counter.

"Yeah, Mary if I recall right?"

"Yeah, I told her about you and she hung up on me." I place a sandwich in front of him and sit across from him at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any problems with Mary." I chew as I think of what to say next, "It all worked out I called her again and we talked about it. She wants to get to know you too; I mean I know you just found out about me."

I leave it at that because I don't know how to say it. That Mary is his sister too after all it is something that occurred to me in Max's office.

"But Mary is your sister so that makes her mine too."

Yeah that is what I meant and I am glad he can see that, "Right I hope it wouldn't be as big of a shock."

Danny laughs at that and takes a sip of his beer and shakes his head. "Wow you know you just have a way with words. First, you drop this whole I am adopted and you are my brother on me and now this." Chuckling again, "I knew from the island gossip that you had a sister so the thought had crossed my mind."

I stare at him for a minute as I think over what he just told me. He knew about Mary and knew that she was his sister and never said anything to me.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

He looks down at his plate and seems to be thinking about what he should say and how. "I was getting used to the idea of a long lost brother, who I had just meet and dealing with my family. I didn't know what to do about a sister too."

That makes sense, I never thought about it like that and I should have. It is my job to see all the possibilities and know what is going on but I didn't see this.

"I was going to bring it up but you beat me to it." He smiles and I know that he and Mary will get along and Danny is a great brother.

"So whenever she is ready because I guess she was shocked and didn't know how to take it. I would love to talk to her and meet her but no rush I am still wrapping my head around it myself."

Yeah everything will work out and we will be good together as a family, no matter how it started or what we weren't told. I will call Mary later and let her know, so she can decide for herself when she wants to talk to Danny.

55555555555555555555555555

There we go.


	16. Mary's Call

I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.

44444444444444444444444

I am at the office working on our new case when I get a phone call from Mary. Chin and I were leaning over the information we got on our victim when I hear the ring of my phone.

Kono has been in court all day along with Meka and Danny took the day off due to Grace being sick. I quickly answer the call not wanting Mary to think I was ignoring her, "Mary?"

"Hey, Steve how's it going?"

Mary sounds better than the last time I talked to her, "Good, I am at work." I see Meka walk in with Kono going to talk to Chin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you at work, I was just um I was just." She takes a deep breath and my heart breaks a little, it has been a long time since Mary has had trouble talking to me like this. Granted we haven't done a lot of talking over the years, but still.

"I was thinking that I would like to talk to Danny." I am shocked to say the least but at the same time I am happy that my sister wants to talk to our brother.

It is a start that I can get behind, "Sure, I will text you his number. I know it was a shock learning about him and finding he is not dads but I think you will like him, Mary. He is a nice guy and he is has a daughter, it will take time but I think we can do this."

Mary is quiet and I sit in my office listening to her breathing and feel a sense of relief, because now after all these years I am getting the family I always wanted.

And Mary and I have started to get back to being family and not strangers. "I hope so Steve, I will call him later." We hang up and I text her Danny number when I see him walk into the office, I stand and meet him at my door.

"I thought you were taking care of Grace?" I discreetly look Danny over he looks good no worse for wear.

"I was Rachel came and got her to take her to the doctor, I came to see if you need me if not I am going to get Grace after the doctor."

"I don't need you we are just tracking the victims finances and girlfriend." He nods and waves to Kono and Chin at the table in the middle of the room.

I walk him back toward the door before I stop him, I really should tell him about Mary so he doesn't freak out when she calls. And she will call, once she makes up her mind like that she follows through.

"Mary just called." We stand next to the door, me leaning back against the wall with Danny in front of me.

Meka walks by and Danny says hello telling Meka to call him later, since Adam is sick too him and Grace can be sick together letting Meka and his wife time to get some work.

"Yeah, I will call you when I go on lunch, maybe Amy might actually be able to get some work done."

Once Meka goes back inside Danny looks back at me, "So, what did she want?"

I stare at him for a minute, I have forgotten what I was saying once he mentioned Grace. Even though Danny and I have been working together and have hung out outside of work.

We have never done anything with Grace around, I have not had any more contact with her since the hospital when she offered me chicken noodle soup.

All of a sudden I was mad I hadn't had any contact with her and she is my niece but Meka does all the time. I know I am being ridiculous and jealous but I can't help it and after trying so hard to get Danny and Mary talking too.

"Steve?" I finally come out of my daze and push down my lingering thoughts.

"Sorry, Mary called and decided she wants to talk to you, I guess she has finally accepted the fact that you are our brother. I gave her your number she said she is going to call you, I don't know when but she will."

Danny just looks at me, "Okay, I look forward to it."

He leaves to pick up Grace and I find myself face to face with the concerned eyes of Chin.

"You want to talk about it?" I give him a hard look as I make my way back into my office with him following me.

"No." Unfortunately, for me Chin just feels the need to push sometimes.

"Really? Because, when Meka and Danny were talking you got this look about you and your mind seemed to blank."

I really hate that he can read me like an open book sometimes but since coming back to Hawaii he is the closest thing to a best friend I have.

"Danny mentioned taking Meka's son for the day since he is sick too and it made me think that it has been weeks since Danny and I began working on being brothers but I have yet to really meet Grace."

Seeing the look on his I feel the need to explain, "Meka was his partner I am his brother and Grace is my niece but I feel like he doesn't want me near her. Beside the hospital when I first found out I haven't seen her since."

He nods in understanding and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I think you need to talk to him about this, it is obviously upsetting you and I don't think he is doing it on purpose. I think he is getting used to you and isn't even thinking about that."

That makes sense I guess but I still feel a little angry and I know I am being stupid, I will talk to him later after he talks with Mary. Getting back to work I feel myself being distant from Meka and he notices it too but there is not much I can do by this point.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Here we go again. I realized I hadn't done a official meet between Steve and Grace so I wanted to make it happen, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and fav/alert this story thanks for the support.


	17. Like A Family

I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. A little something from Danny. Hope it is up to par.

88888888888888888888888888

Danny c8888888888888888888

the characters. This is just a little something that popped in my head today hope you like it.

ould remember the first time he wanted to be a cop. It was during the parade for the emergency workers for the surrounding towns. There was this giant float going by I think I was nine at the time and this guy ran by really fast.

I remember looking at him run when I saw this cop come around the corner and take him down, just like that no one got hurt.

I thought 'I want to be like that' and take down bad people and I did. I became a cop in Jersey and now here in Hawaii, with it turns out my brother. It is still hard to wrap my mind around it but I think all in all we have managed each other pretty well.

"Danno, I don't feel good." I smile down at my sick little girl in my arms as I walk up the stairs to my apartment.

"I know sweetie, I will get you some medicine okay?" Setting her down at the table I grab her medicine just as Amy brings Adam in.

"Thanks again Danny." Smiling at her I settle our kids together on the couch where they cuddle in the middle. "It's no problem, now go to work."

After I put a blanket over Grace and Adam I pull out my phone to see my background picture. It is of Grace at her last school play, she played a fairy. Great, now I feel guilty that Steve hasn't officially met her yet.

I don't know why I have been putting it off so much, he is a nice guy and I know Grace liked him from the hospital. Maybe, it's just the thought that there is no going back after she knows and she will want him to be around all the time.

Not a bad thing, before I can make a final decision my phone rings with a number out of state and since it is not a Jersey number this must be Mary.

"Williams." I hear a very girly voice come over the line, "Danny? This is Mary, Steve's sister or I guess your sister too."

I walk to my bedroom leaving the door open just in case, "Mary, hi Steve said you would be calling."

I don't know what to say, I mean I have never had a sister before and I just don't know what to say to ease the tension.

"Yeah, look I am just going to get to the point and say what I have to say."

Works for me if she wants to go first, I laugh silently to myself she is just like Steve. Bossy and quick with what they want, I wonder if she has Steve's straight and quick thought process I have seen at work.

"You are a surprise to me and I know I am to you, I just I do want to meet you Danny. I just can't do it right now and I don't want you to feel like it is because of you. It's not it at all, Steve and I never really got along and then he tells me about you and I freaked."

I listen to what she is saying without interrupting because I can tell she needs this.

"I was jealous of how you just showed up and have the relationship with Steve that I never had. I don't know how Mom had you without anyone knowing but I am glad she did, you showing up has helped us."

I have no idea what to say to that and I know I should say something back to her. Grace walks into my room holding the blanket and I pull her into my lap before I respond.

"I am sorry if I have hurt you somehow but this is new to me too and I want us to become something. I know we can be a family and maybe it's too soon but my family in Jersey can't wait to meet you guys and I want you to meet them."

I hear her give a surprised chuckle and we talk like we knew each other for years.

"So, maybe we can just talk on the phone for now?"

"Yeah, Mary that works let me know when you plan to come to town." We say goodbye a few minutes later, still holding Grace on my bed.

This move to Hawaii has changed my whole life and I feel like maybe this island isn't trying to kill me anymore. I begin scrolling through my contacts when my phone rings this time it is Steve and I have to smile at his timing.

"Miss me already?" He laughs at loud as I hear what I think is the wind.

"Sure, there is something I need to talk to you about whenever you can." I hear hesitation in Steve's voice and that makes me frown as does the way he seems to be holding something back and taking the talk straight to the point.

"What's on your mind?" I have this crazy feeling like this needs to be done now, "I was just wondering have I done something that makes you not want me around Grace?"

What? Around Grace? What does my daughter have to do with anything and why is he asking me this. Looking down at my daughter I find her looking back up at me and am once again amazed that I helped create this life.

"She is my daughter Steve and she is very important to me and just like I just told Mary we are family, I would like to start acting like it. I am still getting used to you Steve the last thing I wanted to do was bring you into her life and then leave if we couldn't work it out."

I hear a sigh on the phone and make a decision, one a long time coming I think.

"If you stop by the store and get me a couple of things for Grandma's Chicken Noodle Soup you can come over and eat with us."

"Okay, text me what you need."

Hanging up I see Adam walk into the room also and smile at the sleepy and sad looks on their faces.

"Danno who was that?" Taking their hands I pull them into the bed covering them with the covers before I lay down with them.

"That was Danno's brother Steve." That causes her some confusion and I wait for her to work it out.

"But I thought Uncle Matt and Uncle Eric were your brothers?"

I feel myself drifting off as I kiss her on the forehead, "They are, but so is Steve."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

Done. Now Steve and Grace can finally have a meet yay over Grandma's Chicken Noodle Soup.


End file.
